The Passage™ initiative (Passage is a trademark of Sony Electronics Inc.), promoted by Sony, provides a mechanism for MSOs (Multiple Service Operators) to deploy non-legacy headend equipment, subscriber devices and services on their existing legacy networks. In the USA, these networks are most commonly supplied by either Motorola (former General Instrument) or Scientific Atlanta. These two companies at present constitute better than a 99% share of the US cable system market as turnkey system providers. The systems, by design, employ proprietary technology and interfaces precluding the introduction of non-incumbent equipment into the network. An MSO, once choosing one of these suppliers during conversion from an analog cable system to a digital cable system, faces a virtual monopoly when seeking suppliers for additional equipment as their subscriber base or service offering grows.
Before the Passage™ initiative, the only exit from this situation was to forfeit the considerable capital investment already made with the incumbent provider, due to the intentional incompatibility of equipment between the incumbent and other sources. One primary barrier to interoperability is in the area of conditional access systems, the heart of addressable subscriber management and revenue collection resources in a modern digital cable network.
The Passage™ technologies were developed to allow the independent coexistence of two or more conditional access systems on a single, common plant. Unlike other attempts to address the issue, the two systems operate with a common transport stream without any direct or indirect interaction between the conditional access systems. The basic processes used in these technologies are discussed in detail in the above-referenced pending patent applications.
The above-referenced commonly owned patent applications, and others, describe inventions relating to various aspects of methods generally referred to herein as partial encryption or selective encryption, consistent with certain aspects of Passage™. More particularly, systems are described therein wherein selected portions of a particular selection of digital content are encrypted using two (or more) encryption techniques while other portions of the content are left unencrypted. By properly selecting the portions to be encrypted, the content can effectively be encrypted for use under multiple decryption systems without the necessity of encryption of the entire selection of content. In some embodiments, only a few percent of data overhead is consumed to effectively encrypt the content using multiple encryption systems. This results in a cable or satellite system being able to utilize Set-top boxes (STB) or other implementations of conditional access (CA) receivers from multiple manufacturers in a single system—thus freeing the cable or satellite company to competitively shop for providers of Set-top boxes.
In each of these disclosures, the clear content is identified using a primary Packet Identifier (PID). A secondary PID (or shadow PID) is also assigned to the program content. Selected portions of the content are encrypted under two (or more) encryption systems and the encrypted content transmitted using both the primary and secondary PIDs (one PID or set of PIDs for each encryption system). The so-called legacy STBs operate in a normal manner decrypting encrypted packets arriving under the primary PID and ignoring secondary PIDs. The newer (non-legacy) STBs operate by associating both the primary and secondary PIDs with a single program. Packets with a primary PID are decoded normally and packets with a secondary PID are first decrypted then decoded. The packets associated with both PIDs are then assembled together to make up a single program stream. The PID values associated with the packets are generally remapped to a single PID value for decoding (shadow PIDs remapped to the primary PID value or vice versa.)